Big Brother 2: Assassins
Big Brother 2: Assassins was a previous season that featured 16 houseguests, 11 male houseguests and 5 female houseguests. It premiered on January 21st and comprihmized was crowned the winner over noahbody in a vote of 6-3 on March 11th. It was hosted by ratioli (mostly) and features the '''Assassins '''twist. Twists '''Assassins: '''Each houseguest will be assigned a target. If their target is evicted, they will be assigned a new target. The first houseguest to get their target out 3 times will receive immunity up until the final 8. '''Nomination Knife: '''This power was found in the second HOH, and allowed the holder to secretly nominate a third nominee. If someone was saved, there would be no replacement. This power was found by ZachGiraffee. '''Pre-Jury Comebacks: '''The first 5 houseguests who have been evicted will compete in one competition to return to the house, only one pre-juror will be able to come back. Blizzard_Winds was able to come back to the house after competing in pre-jury comebacks. '''Jury Comebacks: '''The first five jurors who were previously evicted would have a chance to come back to the house for redemption and another shot at winning the 500 robux prize! Houseguests Voting History Game History Week 1 In the explosive premiere of Big Brother: Assassins, 16 new faces entered the house and began to socialize. After the introductions, a shocking twist known as the Assassin twist dropped on the Big Brother household. Each week, a player has a target, but they are also the target of another person. This could affect the nominees and change the course of the game. Later, Blizzard won the HOH, in which disguised houseguests would secretly vote on who they want to not win HOH as little tiny blood creatures. It came down to Blizzard and Jalen at the end, but Blizzard pulled off the win! She decided to nominate Ultilta and Irid, to stir up some tea. At the POV, you had to walk around a platform without falling off or having the other player pass you in a tournament style. It came down to Irid and Atl, but Irid pulled off the win! She decided to save herself from the block and Atl went up in her place. In a shockin vote of 8-5, Atl was the first person to be evicted from the house. Week 2 Eviction In the first double of Big Brother: Assassins, the tension began to rise as the houseguests competed in their second HOH challenge of the season. Jalen won the HOH challenge in the first part of the double and decided to nominate Saucy and Irid. In the POV comp, the houseguests had to fall through holes in a checkerboard and be the first to escape. Blizzard won her second comp of the season and the POV! She decided to discard the veto. By a vote of 7-4, Saucy was the second person evicted from the house. The second HOH comp began shortly after, and with some distraught with Saucy going home, Irid clinched the HOH win and went from a final nominee to the powerholder. She decided to nominate Blizzard and Jalen. Irid also won the POV, gaining her the first full power week of BB:A history! She decided to discard as well, leading to Blizzard being evicted in a unanimous vote of 8-0. Afterwards, we had announced that Nikki was to be expelled from the game. Week 3 In the next session of Big Brother: Assassins, lots of the houseguests came 30 minutes early to discuss the game...and Rat flinged a lot of people. Once everybody came, we played in the HOH comp "Leap Frog: Revamped" in which you had to complete an obby by jumping on other people's heads. Swimmer beat Ultilta (furthermore referred to as Swan) by one level and won his first comp of the season! Swim nominated Zach and Irid, which stirred up a lot of tea within the house. The houseguests then played in the POV comp classic "Ready Set WOAH!" in which you had to jump hurdles without being last , but only on a certain command. Zach beat Irid in the tiebreaker round and won his first comp of the season! Zach, after a speech, decided to save himself from the block in exchange for Smartie going up. Smartie was not pleased with Swim's choice and Smartie was evicted by a vote of 5-3. Week 4 In the next episode of Big Brother: Assassins, the houseguests voted on the fate of Trollface, an inactive who had not recieved strikes because of the one list he sent in. The houseguests voted yes sending Trollface out the door as an expelled houseguest, allowing all the houseguests to reach the JURY PHASE. At the HOH, the houseguests had to complete trivia questions about the house, and Irid came on top, earning her her fourth comp win. She nominated Swim, the HOH who nominated her last week, and Blizzard, the recent rejoiner. In the POV, the houseguests had to jump on ladders and collect a ball, which they had to throw three of into a pipe. Blizzard won her first comp since rejoining the game, and took herself off of the block and Empty went up in her place. By a vote of 5-1, Swim became the first member of the jury. It was revealed that Irid had taken out 3 of her targets and became IMMUNE until the final 8. Week 5 On the most explosive episode of Big Brother yet, there was sadly a low turnout in the player count. About 6 people got strikes for this session because they didn't turn in a vote, so it became sort of slow. At the HOH comp, each player had to complete an obstacle course and not finish in last. Blizzard and Logical made it to the final two and Blizzard won the HOH in the trivia tiebraker! She nominated Zach and Logical for eviction. Zach was not there at the time, but Logical was. At the slowly set up veto, you had to collect a ball and drop it in the tube of someone you want to be eliminated. The first five people to 15 points would be out of the comp, and Zach joined halfway through the instructions. There was so much drama and after Zach got out first and starting to expose alliances about fellow houseguests, there was a lot of drama between everyone. After a tedious amount of tea and turmoil, Noah won against Logical with a score count of 15 - 6. At the very active POV ceremony, Noah chose to save Logical and Blizzard sent Comfled up in his place. By an inactive vote of 2-1, Zach was evicted from the Big Brother house and became the second member of the jury. Week 6 In the aftermath of Zach's eviction, almost all of the houseguests showed up for the session! The rest of them got strikes, and it may matter soon, so start being active. The HOH comp was called" Summertime Struggle" and the houseguests had to complete an obby that would trip you and make you lose the ball you must carry across. You must repeat this 2 times in as short a time as possible. Logical won his first comp with a time of 34.49 seconds!! He decided to nominate Jalen because he is strong, and Empty because he had a relation to Jalen. The POV comp was called "Moon Landing." I gave the houseguests less gravity and had them jump up a wall with platforms poking out; Comp also won this POV comp winning him his first full week of power! He decided to discard the POV, and Empty was sent out of the door by a vote of 3-1, becoming the third member of the jury. It was announced a couple hours after the session that Miller was expelled for inactivity. Week 7 After two people left the Big Brother house, there were no comps built. So, the comps were built on the spot. The HOH comp was called "Five Gun", in which the houseguests had to fight each other in the house with laser guns. Blizzard and Swan died first, then Jalen, and Irid lost to Comfled, winning him the HOH! After a very quick nomination ceremony, Noah and Logical took a seat on the nomination chairs and the chopping block. At the POV I actually built in ten minutes named "True or False Yes," the houseguests had to answer true or false questions about the previous houseguests who have been evicted. It came down to Swan, Com, and Blizzard, and Blizzard was the only one who answered correctly, so she won the POV! She chose to save Noah from the block and Comfled nominated Jalen as a replacement nominee. The votes tied, 2-2, so it was up to Comfled to make the deciding vote. He chose to evict Logical, and he became the fifth member of the jury. It was announced there would be stupid ugly jury comebacks. Week 8 After Logical's departure, the houseguests had been given a code they had needed to solve to find out the identity of the returning juror. Blizzard solved the code, but decided to keep it a secret, and Logical re-entered the house, surprising many. At the HOH comp, the houseguests played Musical Chairs, but they were very far from the chairs. Blizzard won the HOH against Logical, winning her seventh comp of the season! She decided to nominate Comfled and Jalen, with almost no reason given. At the POV comp, the houseguests played a chilly version of Sit Trip and Spin. It came down to Comfled and Irid, but Irid won the POV and also her fifth comp of the season. She quoted herself by making "a dirty move" and chose to discard. It tied at a vote of 2-2, and Blizzard sent Comfled out of the door. Week 9 Following comfled's eviction, the houseguests were pretty active. A large number of them came to the session! Irid won HOH again and she decided to nominated Comp and Noah! Due to it being final 6, everyone was able to play in the Power of Veto competition, Comp ended up winning the Veto and he chose to save himself. Irid decided to renominate Blizzard and she was successfully backdoored in a unanimous vote of 3-0. Week 10 Following the eviction of Blizzard, the houseguests began to prepare themselves for the finale episode. The HOH comp was played out, and Noah won his second comp of the season! He decided to nominate Swan (now called Emp from this point on) and Jalen. The POV was played out shortly after the ceremony, and Comp won the veto! He decided to save Jalen and Irid went up in his place, and Irid was swiftly backdoored by a vote of 2-0. Finale Following the departure of Irid from the house, the finale had been set and the final episode was played! At the second to last HOH, Logical won the challenge! He decided to nominate Noah and Swan for eviction. During the power of veto, Logical won the last possible opportunity for full power in BB2 history! He chose to save Noah, and Jalen went up in his place. Noah decided to vote out Swan by a vote of 1-0, and she was the second to last member of the jury. At the final HOH, part 1 was a complicated obstacle course where you had to jump elevating poles. Logical won Part 1 of the HOH comp! At the second part, you had to guess a path on a checkboard block, but it flopped really badly, so we swordfighted and Noah came out on top, nominating Jalen instantly. At the final part, the houseguests had to answer trivia about the members of the jury. Noah beat Logical by one point, winning him the final HOH of the season! Noah explained his final 2 deal with Logical and chose to evict Jalen. At the finale, Logical was scolded for his inactive pre jury game and Noah was scolded for his forced loyalty and bringing an obvious winner to the final 2. By a vote of 6-3 Logical won Big Brother Assassins! Blizzard and Noah came back as returning vets for BB3. Jury Category:Seasons